


For Our Continuity

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguity, Arrogance, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Danger, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Introspection, M/M, Mind Games, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was something so beautiful in putting one’s life on the line.





	For Our Continuity

Pariston was no fool. At least, not the one everyone thought he was. He just knew how to play the game, especially when he had Ging Freecss as his opponent. He lived for games such as these, whenever he and Ging would cross paths, whether it'd be in an election for the Hunter Association, in the real world, and any other venue. It didn't matter, as long as Ging was ready to put himself in any sort of challenge, Pariston always held an ace up his sleeve.

There was something so beautiful in putting one's life on the line, even when the end result was paltry. Pariston always lived for challenges like these, he fed on those. He would smile that he knew shining, so that it would-be easier to see who was willing and those who wouldn't take their chances.

Pariston leaned back in his office chair to admire his handy work. The final touch. He always knew that Ging was always one step ahead of him. Even when it could cost him his very life, he was still ready to take that leap. Soon enough there would be a game between them, one with bigger stakes and one where they could finally be each other's equal.

Oh yes, Pariston would kill for that. He knew for certain Ging wasn't one to hold back, not by a long shot.


End file.
